Keeping DJ Safe
by ZIAluvsTV09
Summary: DanielleJade aka DJ enters the Jeffersonian Institute for the first time. Actually, it's the first time she's ever been out of her house! Who's been keeping her captive all these years? I suck at summaries...
1. Sweet Sixteen and never been out

DJ was walking in downtown Washington D.C. when she began to sense something. She felt like someone was watching her. She had just left the diner to walk to the Jeffersonian Institute. Deciding that walking would be too long, DJ caught a cab.

"Where to, little lady?" the cab driver asked her.

"The Jeffersonian, please." She replied, beginning to stare out the window. She wondered to herself why anyone would be following her in D.C. She had lived here all her life, but before today, was never allowed to leave the house under her guardian's rules. Today was her sixteenth birthday, so she had snuck out of the house after her guardian left for work. Since when does a sixteen-year-old have to stay inside their house?

"Here we are, miss." The cab driver said, interrupting DJ's thoughts. "That'll be $9.63." he finished, waiting for his payment.

DJ handed him a ten dollar bill and three ones for a tip. He thanked her and drove off.

DJ looked at the building in front of her, surprised by how large and beautiful it was. She had heard many great things about this place, but this was the first time she had ever seen it for herself.

As she walked through the doors, the security guard—George was the name on his nametag—asked her to please remove her large jacket. DJ complied, for she knew that the security in this place was extremely high. After being cleared and receiving a visitor's badge, she headed out, looking for the Medico-Legal Lab.

After about a half an hour, she finally spotted the large, glass doors that had her destination written on them. She entered, and realized that there were not many people here. She noticed a large platform in the middle of the large room with a couple scientist-looking people on it. She decided to walk over to where the steps up to the platform were and just stood there, examining the people.

Only about a minute later, one of them noticed her. A young looking guy nudged a tall, beautiful Asian woman, and then the Asian women elbowed a man with big, curly hair and a burly beard. All of them then looked at another woman who was bent over a table. The Asian woman was the first to confront me, exiting the platform and beginning to speak.

"Hi, are you looking for someone—" She began, only to be cut off by DJ.

"You must be Angela." She said, smiling. Then DJ pointed to the young guy, "And you're Zack Addy," then pointing to the beard-guy, "And you're the bug guy, Hodgins." Then DJ smiled to herself as the other woman doctor had stood up and was staring at the young girl at the bottom of the platform.

Then DJ began walking up the platform, completely ignoring the alarm. Angela slid her card to stop the beeping as she followed the girl up the platform.

"And you," she said, pausing at the other woman scientist, "Must be Dr. Temperance 'Bones' Brennan."

Temperance just stood there, examining the teenager as though she were a specimen on her lab table. The teenager had brown, curly hair that went down to about her elbows, and chocolate brown eyes.

_Those eyes,_ Temperance thought to herself, _Where have I seen them before?_

"Like Angela said, are you looking for someone?" Temperance said, breaking the awful silence that was filling them all. Dr. Brennan had allowed this young girl onto her platform without a fight. That _never_ happened.

"Actually, yes." The teenager said, "Do you know where I can find Special Agent Seeley Booth?"

"I'm afraid he's at the Hoover Building, sweetie." Angela told the girl.

"But-but I was told I could find him here…" DJ said, dropping her head.

"Well I'm sure he'll be here any second." Jack told the young lady, causing her to snap her head up with a excited yet nervous look on her face.

"What's your name?" Zack asked, completely oblivious to everyone else's words.

"Oh. My name is Danielle-Jade Bo—" but she was cut off by a man screaming into the Medico-Legal Lab.

"Danielle-Jade Booth!" he screamed, looking around the large room to see her on the platform with the squints. He slid his card as fast as he could and ran over to where Danielle-Jade was standing.

"Uh-oh." DJ said as she slowly turned around to face the man who was seven inches taller than she was. "Hey, Seeley." She said nervously.

"Don't you 'hey Seeley' me, young lady." He said, standing only about two inches from her. DJ had to look up to meet his eyes, because he was so much taller than she was. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he said, his anger seething through his teeth.

"Seeley, I'm sixteen now…" she began, only to be interrupted by him.

"You just turned sixteen today, Dannie." Seeley said, still only inches from her face. "You were told to stay inside the house."

"Booth." Temperance said, only to be completely ignored.

"Seeley, I don't see why I'm not even allowed to leave the house. It's ridiculous." DJ said, standing on her tiptoes to try and be taller.

"Because, Deej." He said, starting to calm down but still only inches from her face. "There are things in this world that I don't want you to see."

"Booth." Temperance tried again, this time louder, only to be ignored.

"Seeley." DJ started, "It's normal for people to see this horrible world that we live in. Do you want me to get depressed because I never have any human contact except with you?"

"No, Dannie, but…" but this time he was cut off by Temperance.

"Seeley Booth!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to fall silent. "There. Now can you finish this conversation in my office, please?" she said.

Then Booth and DJ left the platform, Booth holding DJ by her upper arm and leading her to Brennan's office. They were followed by Angela, Hodgins and Zack.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Temperance asked, noticing that her team was following Booth and DJ.

"To eavesdrop, of course." Angela said with a huge smile on her face.

Booth stuck his head out of the office door and said, "Ange, I'll explain after I talk to Dannie." Then he shut the door in her face.

About an hour later, Booth and DJ exited Brennan's office to find Angela, Zack and Hodgins sitting on the steps of the platform looking extremely bored while Dr. Brennan was working on a skeleton. All three of them sat up and acted like they were dogs and Booth had a steak.

"So, who is this little hottie, and how do ya know her?" Zack asked. Since Zack had gone to Iraq a year ago, he had changed quite a bit. Some people thought it was for the better, but Booth, at the moment, wished he had remained the same.

"This 'little hottie.'" Booth said, using air quotes, "is Danielle-Jade Booth. You guys can call her DJ, but no one, and I mean no one else calls her Dannie but me, got it?" Angela, Zack and Hodgins quickly nodded.

"So how is she related to you?" Angela asked. "I mean, obviously you're related, you have the same last name…" but was quickly interrupted by Temperance, who had quietly come over to observe.

"She's his little sister."

Booth stared at his partner in awe.

"How-how did you know?" he asked, walking closer to Temperance.

"It's obvious," she began, "You both have the same physical features, which implies that you are not parent and offspring because the offspring would have at least one physical feature from her mother but in this case you both have the same so it is obvious that you both are offspring of the same parent."

DJ just stood there, completely in awe of what the doctor just said. "Is she always like this?" she whispered in Booth's ear.

"Yeah, but that's why I love her." He whispered back.

**Is this worth continuing? Please review!! **

**-ZIAluvsTV09 **


	2. Bones' Office

**What happened in Bones' office**

"Dannie, listen to me." Seeley said, leading her to Bones' couch. They both sat down, and DJ looked at the ground. "I love you, and when mom and dad decided to let you live with me, I swore that I would keep you safe."

"But Seeley." DJ butted in, "Keeping me safe isn't locking me in your house forever." He opened his mouth but she put up a hand to stop him, "Keeping someone safe is not the same thing as keeping someone sheltered. What mom and dad meant was that you should know where I am at all times, make sure I am coming home at a reasonable hour, stuff like that. I know that if they were still alive they would've told you to let me live a normal life. I mean, come on. You're having me home school myself. I know that every time Jared calls, he tells you to let me out of the house." When Booth got a confused look on his face, she explained, "I listen in on the phone in my room. Why don't you listen to your big brother about your little sister?" she finished, smiling at him.

"I know, but everyday I see the horrors of this world and I think to myself, 'I don't wanna let my little sis out in this.' I don't know what I could do if I let something happen to you." He said, beginning to cry.

"Seeley, I know that if something did happen to me, it wouldn't be your fault. When God feels it's my time to leave this world, there's nothing you or I can do about it. Whenever I'm with you, Seeley, I feel safe. We could be buried underground like Hodgins and Brennan and I would still feel safe, as long as I was with you." Booth began to smile.

"Ok, really? Because I wouldn't feel very safe being underground…" this earned him a slap on the arm from DJ.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said, "But you get the point."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So, are you gonna let me out of the house now?" she asked eagerly, biting her lip.

"I suppose." He told her. She threw herself over to where he was sitting and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek as she was squealing. "Have you been taking Angela lessons?" he asked her as she finally let go. She laughed.

As they were getting up and walking out the door, DJ paused for a moment.

"Are you sure, you're not dating that Dr. Brennan?" she said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" he asked, waiting for her.

"Because when she told you to continue our conversation in her office, you didn't even hesitate. Man, you are whipped, Seeley." She said giggling and catching up to where her big brother was walking towards the platform.

"She's been taking Angela _and_ Hodgins lessons…" he mumbled to himself.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to make my reviewers happy, so I told them why big brother kept little sister locked up. Thanx for reviews, they make me write more!!**

**-ZIAluvsTV09**


	3. Meet Angela and Booth babies?

"So, you're Booth's little sister?" Angela asked DJ. Booth needed to get some FBI stuff done, so he told DJ to hang out with Angela, since she's the only remotely normal person in the premises.

"Yeah…so what do you do in here?" DJ asked Angela, looking around.

"Well, I'm a forensic artist. I give faces to the skulls that Dr. Brennan and Zack give me." She told the teenager. "And I'm also in charge of the Angelator." She said smiling and pointing to the large machine in the middle of her office.

"What does it do?" DJ asked using that tone of voice Booth used all too often whenever he had no idea what was going on.

"Well, why don't I just show you?" Angela said. DJ nodded, and Angela went over to her 'baby' to start and work her miracles. "Ok, here I have a picture of your brother and Dr. Brennan. I can make the Angelator show us what their offspring would be like."

"Wait, like a newborn or a kid or an adult?" DJ asked, still using the Booth voice.

"Either one. Which one do you want to see?" Angela said as she smiled. She had done this with the hottie Special Agent and her best friend many times before, so she knew the outcome.

"Can you do a little kid and then a teenager?" DJ asked, now getting very interested.

"Yes, I can." Angela said. Then she pushed a few buttons, and Booth and Brennan's images came up on the 3-D screen. In the middle was a square where the masterpiece would be revealed.

"Whoa!" yelled DJ in excitement.

"Boy or a girl?" Angela asked, getting even more excited than DJ.

"Girl. Seeley already has Parker. I want a niece." DJ said, staring in amazement at the screen.

"Yes, m'aam ." Angela said with a sarcastic salute and a smile. She pushed a few more buttons and a young girl's face appeared on the screen.

The little girl had straight, auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulder's and big, brown eyes that could get anything that they wanted.

"She's got Seeley's nose." DJ said, staring at the little girl.

"And Brennan's chin." Angela added. Then both girls simply sighed, staring at what could become, but probably never would.

"Let's do the teenager a boy." DJ said. "Maybe he'll look different." And DJ was right. When the screen came up, a teenage boy with light brown hair and crystal clear blue eyes was looking back at them.

"If this wasn't my future nephew, I'd date him!" DJ squealed at the screen. Angela laughed.

"And if I wasn't married, so would I!" Angela added, laughing along with DJ. All of a sudden a man clearing his voice in the middle of Angela's doorway interrupted their laughter.

"And what do you think you're doing in here?" Booth said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Look, Seeley!" DJ said, grabbing Booth's sleeve and dragging him over to the Angelator. "You and the doctor make cute babies!" she said giggling.

"Yeah, yeah. I see. Now let's go home." He said, pulling DJ by her upper arm out into the main room of the Medico-Legal Lab.

"Fine." She pouted, walking alongside him.

"And you and Angela are not to make plans to get me and Bones together." Seeley sternly said as they walked out to his SUV.

"Aw, you gave her a nickname…" DJ said, smiling as she got in her side of the car. "Now me and Ange are really gonna plan." She said to herself, rubbing her hands together and laughing evilly.

"What was that, Dannie?" Booth said, interrupting her laughter.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She told him with a smirk on her face.

**Next chapter will be about the next day, Saturday, when Booth takes DJ with him to the gym. However, guess whom DJ invited to come along? And, guess who wrestles?**

**-ZIAluvsTV09**


	4. The Gym, part 1

"Dannie, time to get up." Booth said into his little sister's room at eight o'clock in the morning.

"I don't wanna get up…" whined DJ, throwing her pillow over her head.

"Fine, then you get to stay home while I go to the gym…" but he was interrupted by DJ pushing him out her room.

"Get out! I gotta get ready!" she screeched, slamming the door in his face.

Booth then went downstairs and started to make breakfast. As he was flipping the last chocolate-chip pancake he heard DJ run down the stairs. Today she had on leggings with extremely short shorts over top and a tank top covered by a zip-up sweater. She ran over to the table where Seeley had served breakfast and began to eat.

"So," she said, her mouth full of pancakes, "What are we gonna do at the gym?"

"Well, I figured we'd do barbells, I can show you some wrestling moves," he smiled at her, "And of course…" he paused, seeing the look on Dannie's face brighten, "Boxing." DJ squealed and got up to give Seeley a hug. She had boxed Seeley before in their basement, and she was getting pretty good.

"When are we leaving?" DJ said as she began washing her dishes.

"Whenever you're ready." He replied.

DJ then ran up the stairs to her bedroom. She had to make an extremely important call first.

At the Gym 

"Seeley, this is so cool!" DJ said as they entered the gym. She looked around like a kid in a candy store. When she found what, or rather, who, her target was she ran off away from Booth.

"Dannie!" exclaimed Booth, running after her. He of course had their gym bags, so he couldn't quite keep up with her. When he did, his jaw dropped at whom his little sister was talking to. In the flesh and bone was his partner, Temperance Brennan. She was wear an outfit identical to DJ's, but had already discarded her over shirt.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth asked her, trying hard to keep his mouth closed. _She looks so good like that…wait no! She's your partner, you dimwit! Stop thinking, well, non-partner stuff!_

"I'll just go do my hair." DJ said, grabbing her bag out of Seeley's grasp and running to locate the locker rooms.

"Wait, DJ didn't tell you?" Bones said with that adorable look she got when she was confused.

"Oh, boy." Seeley said, turning to where DJ was still trying to find the locker rooms. "Danielle-Jade Booth!" he yelled, stopping her in her tracks. DJ froze and turned slowly around to see Seeley standing next to Bones tapping his foot impatiently. He mouthed the words, 'Here. Now.' And pointed to the spot right in front of him. DJ reluctantly walked over to her big brother, standing again inches away from his body. She then slowly looked up at him, seeing his eyes that looked exactly like hers looking down at her.

"Hey, Seeley." She said smiling, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Don't you, 'hey, Seeley' me little lady." Seeley said, still looking down at her. "What is the meaning of this?" he said, pointing to where Bones had backed away from the siblings.

"I wanted to show Dr. Brennan my moves?" she said, trying to find a good excuse.

"Oh, really?" Booth said, starting to smile that you're-lying-and-you're-going-down-for-it smile.

"I know, Seeley!" DJ said, much too enthusiastically for Booth's taste. "How about we settle this in a wrestling match?" then she pulled Booth and Bones to where a mat was waiting for them.

"Dannie, I'm not gonna beat up my little siste—" but he was cut off by none other than his little sister flipping him over her shoulder.

"Oh, is Seeley too chicken to take me on?" she said, taunting him while standing over his body. Temperance began cheering from the side.

"Oh, I don't know if you can handl—" she said, turning around only to have Seeley jump her from behind and put her into a headlock.

"Nobody calls me chicken and gets away with it." He said as she got out of his headlock and stood back. Both of their sweaty bodies stood at opposite corners and took a breath. DJ then charged at Seeley, who in turn picked her up over his shoulder with ease and refused to let her down.

"Seeley!" whined DJ. Then she remembered a show she'd watched at home about certain weak spots on a person's body. She took her elbow and jabbed it into Seeley's back, causing him to drop her.

"Where'd you learn that?" he said, rubbing his now sore back.

"D'you think I spent all those years locked up doing nothing? I watched television, duh!" she snapped back. DJ was taunting Booth on purpose. She hoped that she would make him mad enough to actually attempt to hurt her, then she would fake being in real pain and put plan 'B' into action. "Come on, you ch-ch-chicken!" she said sarcastically.

Just as she planned, Seeley's face began to get red and he charged at her. He aimed for her stomach and slammed her into the ground. DJ decided that she wanted to have a little more fun before she acted, so she began trying to get Booth off of her. Booth, however, simply flipped her over onto her back and put his full body weight on her and brought her arm behind her back and held it there.

_Now's the time._ DJ thought to herself.

DJ started to pretend to cry, and just as planned, Booth immediately got off of her, instantly feeling guilty.

"Are you ok, Dan?" he said, attempting to carefully flip her over and check her out. DJ then put her feet on Seeley's stomach and pushed with all her might, sending him across the mat. Temperance's mouth dropped.

"You. Little. Brat." Seeley said laughing and holding his stomach.

"I'll tell you what Seeley." DJ said as she walked in a semi-circle around Booth, keeping her distance. "We'll keep wrestling. If you win, you can ground me from television and I'll make dinner for two weeks. However, if I win…" she paused and pointed to Dr. Brennan. "You have to kiss your dear Bones. On. The. Lips." DJ smiled. Angela would be so proud.

Temperance just stood on the sidelines with her mouth still gaping open. _DJ wants me to _kiss_ Booth?!_ She couldn't believe what DJ had just said. She kept running in over and over in head, making sure she had understood DJ right.

"Dannie, I'm not going to do it." Booth said. Actually, he did want to kiss Bones, just not here, under these circumstances.

"Fine. You," she paused, putting her hands under her armpits and waving them, "Chicken."

Booth looked over to where Temperance was staring at him smiling. _I can take Dannie. She's only sixteen…_

"Fine." He mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that. What did you say?" she said, sarcastically putting her hand up behind her ear.

"Fine. I'll do it. But you're so going down." Booth said, moving towards his little sister.

**I noticed that I had to kind of split this into two separate chapters. Who will win in this brother/sister wrestling match? Remember, reviews make me happy!**

-ZIAluvsTV09


	5. The Gym, part 2

"1, 2, 3!" shouted Temperance, slapping her hand on the mat with each number. "You're done!"

DJ and Booth both fell back onto the mat, exhausted. They had been going at it for nearly a half an hour now. Finally, one of them had pinned the other.

"I told you I was good."

"Yeah, but not good enough."

"I went easy on you."

"Whatever. Now I think you owe someone a kiss." DJ said, smirking as she got up with the help of her brother.

"Forget it, Dan." He said, patting her shoulder and walking over to where Temperance was standing.

"Seeley!" she screeched, running in front of him. "Seeley, you made a bet!" she yelled into his face.

"Yeah, but me and Bones are partners." He said, walking around her to stand directly next to Bones. "Partners don't do that."

"Come on, Seeley. Please?" She said. Then she pulled out her fatal weapon. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" she said with her puppy-dog eyes. Seeley simply shook his head. DJ dropped her head to look at the ground when all of a sudden she heard a grunt. Well, it wasn't really a grunt, more of an 'Oomph.'

When DJ looked up she saw her brother planting one on Dr. Brennan. He pulled her to him with one arm and was kissing her. DJ's jaw dropped.

Seeley's lips tasted so good to Temperance, that when he started to pull away she wouldn't stop. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, and he granted it. Their tongues played for what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple seconds. They both ended it, but only because of a shortness of breath. Bones stared into Booth's chocolate eyes, and he stared right back into her crystal clear blue orbs. When DJ interrupted them, they both blushed.

"You know, that wasn't what I meant, but it was a lot better!" she squealed, leaping onto Booth and giving him a huge hug. "Now what do we do?" she said, pulling away and looking at her brother expectantly.

"Why don't we…" Seeley began. He was teasing Dannie, for he knew that she knew exactly what was next. "Box?" he asked her. She suddenly ran to the where they had dropped their bags before and pulled out their boxing gloves. Smiling, she ran back to Brennan and Booth and handed Booth his.

"Let's go!" she squealed, pulling Temperance over to the boxing ring.

"Has she been taking Angela lessons?" Temperance asked, looking over to where Booth stood putting his boxing gloves on.

"I asked myself the same question, Bones." He replied, entering the ring with his little sister.

An hour later, DJ and Seeley sat in the diner talking and waiting for their food to arrive. Temperance had declined the offer to join them, saying that she had to get to the lab.

"So, Seeley." DJ began, keeping her head down at playing with her ice water, "How was that kiss?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, smiling. DJ slapped him on the arm from across the table as their food arrived. "Fine. You know how some people say that there's fireworks?" DJ simply nodded, knowing where this conversation was going. "Well, there were fireworks, birds tweeting, angels singing, dogs howling, the whole ninth yard." He said, playing with his apple pie and secretly smiling to himself.

"I knew it!" DJ squealed for what seemed like the hundredth time today, digging into her own apple pie.

"I'm telling you, Dannie. You squeal one more time today, I'll tell Zack that he has permission to flirt with you, and trust me, you don't want that. The guy's even more socially challenged than Bones."

"I don't know, Seeley, Zack's kind of cute." She said, playing with her pie.

"Dannie, don't even think about it." Seeley said stopping from eating his apple pie to stare at DJ. "He's like five years older than you."

"How much older than Rebecca are you?" DJ said back, staring directly at his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. We were both adults."

"No you weren't. You were twenty-five, and she was eighteen."

"It. Doesn't. Matter." He shot back, still continuing to stare at her. "Zack is out of the question."

"But…"

"No buts, Danielle-Jade." He said sternly, starting to eat his pie again.

DJ just sat with her mouth hanging open staring at him while he ate. _How can he do that? He's not my dad, just my big brother. I should get to choose whom I can and can't date. And I will date Zack Addy._ DJ then smiled at Seeley and finished her pie.

**How will DJ date Zack without Seeley finding out? What will happen if he does? Or, more importantly, will Zack agree to the scandal? Review, review, review!**

**-ZIAluvsTV09**


	6. Flirt Away

"Hey, Zack. Can I talk to you?"

Zack, amazed that this person wanted to talk to him, put down the skull he was examining and followed the person to the catwalks.

"Alright Zack. You see, I told DJ that if she squealed one more time yesterday then I would give you permission to flirt with her, because I thought that would make her stop. But, it turns out that she likes you, so that's what she wanted, so she squealed really loud and I thought the glasses were gonna break, and I swore on my mom and dad's grave I would let you, and she really likes you and I'm sure you like her back, and, well." Booth paused to take a breath, "Flirt away." He spit out then quickly walked away, leaving Zack alone on the catwalks to think.

Meanwhile, DJ was in Angela's office messing around with the Angelator with her.

"So, you got them to kiss, huh?" Angela asked. She was currently seeing what Cam and Goodman's children would look like.

"Yeah, but they didn't just peck like I expected them to. They totally frenched, Ange!" DJ said, walking over to where her new friend was now drawing a picture.

"And didn't Booth say something to you at the Diner?" Angela asked, continuing to draw.

"He said there were fireworks, birds, angels, dogs…Angela? Why can't they see that they were made for each other?" DJ asked, trying to see what Angela was drawing. Angela simply turned so DJ couldn't see her masterpiece.

"I don't know, DJ. But I think I know a way to get them to realize it." Angela said smiling. She then showed DJ what she had been drawing. It was a detailed blueprint of the Jeffersonian, complete with storage rooms and closets. After Angela explained her plan, DJ grinned and left in search of Zack.

"DJ, I really like you, and your brother gave me permission…no. That's too corny. So, DJ. You wanna go out sometime? Grr…I can't do this…DJ, I have a question…"

"Yes, Zack?" DJ said, coming up behind where he still stood on the catwalk. Zack jumped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said giggling.

"You didn't scare me, you startled me." He corrected her.

"Yeah, sure. Well, can you do me a favor?" she asked him.

"Yes." He answered quickly. She looked at him a little bit confused.

"Ok…well all we gotta do is make out in a closet." She told him smiling.

"What! Agent Booth told me that I could flirt with you, not make out with you!" he whispered so no one else would hear what they were discussing.

"Well we're not _really_ going to be making out, just pretending to." She corrected herself, "I'll tell you what you have to do."

After about a minute of explaining the plan to Zack and quite a bit of persuading, they were ready. DJ looked down at where Angela had been watching them. She gave her the thumb's up. Then she and Zack went into the nearest closet, locked the door and waited. It took about five minutes before they heard somebody trying to open the door. They messed up their hair and began hugging and faced the door so they couldn't see that they weren't really kissing. Then Booth busted open the door.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he roared. Zack and DJ stopped pretending to kiss and hurried out of the closet. Then Angela, who had snuck behind the door pushed Brennan and Booth in it and closed the door. Then she, Zack and DJ grabbed the doorknob that they had strategically loosened and pulled it off the door. Those two weren't getting out of there anytime soon.

"Danielle-Jade Booth!" Booth yelled from inside the closet, trying to open the door.

"Seeley, you're not getting out of there until you and Dr. Brennan accept your love for one another." DJ told her brother. "And you also have to kiss like you did at the gym. We have cameras in there, so we can tell if you fake it."

"Danielle-Jade, if you don't let us out of here right now…"

"You'll what? If you haven't forgotten, you're in a bit of a sticky situation right now." DJ snapped back. "Now you know how I've felt all these years Seeley. I'm paying you back." She screamed through the door and then stormed off crying. Angela then chased after her.

"Danielle-Jade? Dannie?" Booth said a little more concerned than mad now.

"She's gone, Agent Booth." Zack said. He figured that since Booth was in a closet he couldn't hurt him at the moment. "And for the record, we weren't really kissing. We were pretending." He said to the door. When he didn't get a response, he went off in search of Angela and DJ.

Angela found DJ in her office, sitting in a corner crying.

"DJ, I'm sorry. I guess this plan wasn't a very good idea." Angela said, sitting down and putting her arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"No. Now he knows what it feels like to not be able to go anywhere. Let's pull up the video feed on the Angelator." DJ said, standing and walking over to the large machine.

"Ok." Angela said, firing up the Angelator. They both heard footsteps behind them, and turned around to see Zack standing there.

"Hey, DJ. Are you ok?" he asked, putting his hand on her upper arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, looking into his dark brown eyes and smiling.

"Alright, I've got the feed." Angela told them. They broke their gaze and looked at the image before them.

"Booth, you're the FBI agent. What do we do?" Brennan asked him while sitting in the corner of the closet. It was pretty small, so she was still pretty close to him.

"I don't know, Temperance. You're the one with the PHD." He shot back. Then, seeing that she wasn't laughing, he scooted closer to her. "Hey now, don't tell me your claustrophobic."

"So what if I am?" she said, scooting farther away from him. He laughed, earning him a slap on the arm.

"What?" he said innocently. "It's not my fault that I can't imagine the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan being afraid of enclosed, dark spaces." He said, once again moving closer to her.

"Booth, it's a completely natural fear." She said, moving away from him yet again, "And will you stop moving closer to me?" she yelled.

"But why? Don't you like being in such close proximity?" he said, using the charm smile on her. She at first began to smile back, but then slapped him on the arm. "Ow! If I get a bruise, I'm suing you!" he told her.

"You can't sue me for giving you a bruise. And besides, it's a completely idiotic reason to sue somebody…" but she was cut off by Booth kissing her.

"I love you Temperance." He told her in between pecks.

"I love you too, Seeley." She said. Then she pulled him and kissed him again, this time long and passionate.

Meanwhile, Zack, Angela and DJ's jaws all dropped. Yes, DJ had told her brother to kiss the doctor, but she hadn't expected him to listen. After they were done kissing, Booth looked directly at the camera.

"Can you let us out now?" he said, slightly out of breath now.

DJ waited about thirty seconds before realizing what was happening. Her brother had listened to her and kissed his partner and told her that he loved her. Zack put his finger underneath DJ's chin and closed her mouth. As if coming out of a trance, DJ jumped at Zack smiling and kissed him. She then ran out of Angela's office leaving a very confused Zack Addy along with Angela.

"Did she just…kiss me?" Zack said, putting his fingers lightly on his lips where DJ's had just left.

"Yeah, but I think it would be wise to _not_ tell Booth about it…" Angela said as she exited her office, pulling an astounded Zack behind her.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be such a good idea." He said, following her to where DJ was already screwing the doorknob back on. It only took them a couple of minutes to get Booth and Brennan out of there. When they opened the door, Temperance gasped for air and Seeley headed straight for DJ.

"Danielle-Jade Booth. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I swear that I will…I will…oh, I don't know what I'll do, but it'll be bad." He said, standing once again only inches from her face. Before he could yell anymore she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"I love you Seeley." She said.

"B-but I just yelled at you. Most teenagers would say that they hated me." Booth said, taken aback by DJ's actions.

"But you did what I asked you. I don't care if you ground me. Seeing you as happy as you were after you kissed Dr. Brennan made my year, Seeley." DJ said, still not letting go of her brother.

"Oh." Was all he could say as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back.

"Oh, and Seeley?" DJ said, hugging him tighter.

"What, Dannie?"

"Don't get mad, but I kissed Zack because I was so happy." DJ then held onto Seeley very tightly so he couldn't get away.

"You what!?" he said, trying to get out of his little sister's grasp.

"Um, I think I'm gonna leave now." Zack said as he ran out of the Jeffersonian.

**Well that's one more chapter, hopefully I'll have another one up soon! Sorry for the wait!!! I really am! I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years…but I'll still write!**

**-BONEScrazy09**


	7. Sisterly love

"Seeley, it really isn't that big of a deal." DJ said as they were driving home.

"Not that big a deal? Dannie, you kissed a guy who's much older than you." Seeley said.

"Seeley, can we just drop this, please?" DJ asked her brother as she looked out the window of the SUV.

"No, Dannie. We cannot 'just drop this'." He yelled. "You are forbidden to talk to Zack anymore." He said as they pulled up to their house.

"But Seeley…" DJ whined as she got out of the SUV.

"No buts. Mom and dad told me to take care of you and—" Seeley said as he entered the house with DJ.

"But you're not them, Seeley." DJ screamed at him as she stomped into the house. "You're not my father so quit trying to act like it!" she screamed from the top of the stairs. Seeley then heard a door slam.

When Seeley went in to check on DJ at eleven o'clock, she was already fast asleep. He went in and sat on her bed for a moment before quietly talking to her sleeping form.

"Dannie, I know I'm not you're father, but you were only six years old when they died. I feel like it's my duty to keep you safe, and I guess it my maternal instincts kicking in that tell me that you shouldn't be kissing boys yet, especially not older ones. I really am sorry, Danielle. If you want to talk to Zack, I'm ok with it. I love you, little sister." He finished as he kissed her forehead. "Now if I could only tell you that when you were awake…" he said, getting up from the bed.

"You don't have to worry about that." Came a small voice from the bed. Then Seeley looked to see DJ sitting up in her bed.

"You're a good actress." He said as he sat back down on the bed.

"Thank you." She said meekly. "Listen, Seeley…"

"It's ok. You had every right to be mad at me…"

"No, I didn't." she told him. "I was just lashing out because you were trying to control my life again. I'm sorry, Seeley. Can you forgive me?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course I can, Dannie." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Then DJ's battle to hold back her tears was lost and she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"I love you Seeley." She said after she calmed down.

"I love you too, Danielle." He told her as he tucked her into bed and gave her another kiss on the forehead. He then walked to the door and turned out the light. "Good night."

"Hey, Seeley?" she said, still laying down. "Can we go to the firing range sometime tomorrow?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure. Now get some sleep." He told her as he closed her door and went to get some sleep himself.

The next morning DJ woke up earlier than Seeley, so she planned a trick on him. Knowing that he always took a shower before breakfast, she went into the basement and turned off the hot water. Then she went back upstairs and laid next to Seeley in his bed. She started to tickle his ear when he began to groan.

"Hmm…Temperance. Stop that, Dannie'll hear us…" He groaned sleepily. DJ held back a giggle the best she could. She was enjoying this. She then began to tickle his ribs, where she knew he was extremely ticklish. Seeley began twitching violently, then threw his arm over DJ's stomach and began tickling her ribs, where she was also extremely ticklish.

"Seeley! Stop that!" she squealed.

"I know that you were tickling my ear." He yelled at her. He then pushed her off of the bed. She got back up and punched his arm.

"So what?" she said with her hands on her hips. As she looked in the mirror on the opposite side of the room, she noticed just how disheveled she looked. Her brown curly hair was sticking up in various places and her eyes were sleepy. "Go take a shower, I'm making breakfast today." She told him as she left the bedroom and closed the door. After she made a quick trip to her room, she secretly she stood out side the door to listen. She heard him groaning sleepily and then getting up and heading into his bathroom. She then quietly opened the door to his bedroom and went to his dresser. After replacing some of his items with hers, she quickly and quietly left the room and sat in the hallway to listen. After about thirty seconds, she heard a scream.

"DJ!" he yelled from inside the bathroom. She assumed that he had gotten into the cold shower. "Turn the hot water back on, _now_!"

"Fine." She said, and then ran downstairs to turn the hot water back on. She then went back to her post outside Seeley's bedroom door. After ten minutes she heard him get out of the bathroom and rummaging through his drawers.

"Danielle-Jade Booth!" he roared.

"What, dear brother of mine?" she asked him through his door. Then he exited his bedroom holding his towel around his waist.

"This, dearest little sister." He said, holding up her thongs that she had replaced his boxers with.

"Oh, that. I thought that you needed those to impress the lady doctor." She said, giggling.

"Dannie, please give me my underwear back." He pleaded with her.

"Oh, fine, just because you're so pitiful." She said as she reached behind her and tossed him his underwear. He threw her thongs at her and slammed his door. "You're acting like Parker!" she yelled to the door.

"Thank you!" he yelled from behind the door. DJ laughed as she walked downstairs to start making breakfast.

Seeley waited for the precise moment to pounce. He had to make sure that she didn't have any hot objects in her hand, and that she wasn't near the oven. When DJ walked over and placed the spatula that she had been using in the sink on the opposite side of the kitchen from the stove. Seeley chose this time to act.

Before DJ knew what hit her, she was on the floor with her brother sitting on top of her. He grabbed her hands and handcuffed them together. Then he held them above her head with one hand and tickled her with the other.

"Seeley Ryan Booth!" she screamed. Booth wasn't about to let up. He continued to tickle her until he decided that she'd had enough. However, when he stopped, he didn't take off the handcuffs. He just left her on the floor and went to grab the pancakes she made, sat at the counter and began to eat.

"Seeley, unlock them right now!" she yelled at him.

"Nope." He said in between bites.

"Seeley!" she whined, "Come on, it was just a joke. I can't eat like this…" But she was interrupted by Seeley stuffing a piece of pancake into her mouth. After swallowing, she put her face right next to his and looked straight into his eyes. "Seeley Ryan Booth. I will call the FBI if you don't uncuff me right now." She whined.

"Baby sister, I _am_ the FBI, if you haven't forgotten." He said, shoving another mouthful into his mouth. "But I will uncuff you. After you promise me that if you ever kiss Zack again, you'll tell me." He said, pointing a forkful of pancakes at her, maple syrup dripping everywhere.

"Seeley, I don't want you to shoot him!" she whined.

"I won't shoot him." He said, causing DJ to smile a little. "I'll just have a 'talk' with him." He said, using air quotes.

"Seeley!" she yelled. "I'll only promise if you won't hurt him and if I can get my belly button pierced." She said smiling the charm smile.

"Ok, one. I will not hurt Zack if you kiss him; just tell me if you do. Two; you are absolutely _not_ getting your belly button pierced. And three; I made the charm smile. It won't work on me." He said smiling, as if to prove his point.

"Fine. Whatever." She said, "Now can you please get these things off of me?" she whined, holding out her wrists.

Seeley uncuffed his little sister and they ate breakfast talking about what they were going to do today. Seeley had to work, so they were trying to think of someone who could take DJ to the shooting range.

"How about Dr. Brennan?" DJ suggested. "You told me she's a good shot." She reminded him.

"Well, if you can convince her, then go for it. I'll drop you off at the Jeffersonian and then I'll go to work." He told her.

Then they both got ready for the day and headed off. Today DJ had her curls up in a pony tail with a few ringlets falling down in her face. She also had on a black, pleated mini skirt that she had to practically beg Seeley to let her wear and a pink, 'rocker' T-shirt. When Seeley dropped her off, he noticed that quite a few guys were watching his little sister. He knew that he shouldn't have let her wear that skirt, especially not with Zack around.

"Dr. Brennan?" DJ said, knocking on the doctor's office door, which was propped open.

"Yes DJ?" she asked from behind her desk.

"Well, I would like for someone to take me to the shooting range today, but Seeley's busy, and he told me you were a pretty good shot…" she said nervously.

Temperance smiled to herself remembering the time that Booth had told her that Squints don't solve murders and cops do. How much their relationship had changed since then…

"Actually, DJ, I'm quite busy at the moment…" at seeing DJ's disappointed face, she said, "Go on down there. Someone will be there to help you." She said smiling. DJ then practically ran out of the office and towards the elevators. Temperance then smiled to herself and dialed her phone. "Yes, Dr. Addy? I need a favor…"

**Ooh, kind of a cliffie!! Reviews make me write more and faster!!**

**-BONEScrazy09**


	8. Shooting Range

DJ had been waiting in the shooting range for about five minutes when she heard somebody coming down the stairs. Turning around expecting to see Dr. Brennan, she was surprised to see Zack Addy standing there.

"Hey, DJ." He said, smiling nervously. "Dr. Brennan said that you needed somebody to show you how to shoot a gun?" he said. She nodded, then moved over to where the handgun that she would be using was laying.

"What do I do first, Zack?" she asked him.

"Well, pick it up." They both giggled.

"Ok, now hold do I hold it?" she asked him.

"Well, you've gotta put it up to your eye level, like this." He told her as he put his hands on hers and helped her raise the gun in a sort of backwards hug. "Put your elbow down lower." He whispered quietly in her ear and gently pushed her elbow down a little bit. "Square your hips." He said as he put his hands on her hips and moved them slightly. DJ felt a shiver go up her spine. Then he resumed he hands on top of hers and helped her aim it. "Then, you pull the trigger." He said. She pulled with her index finger. When she looked, there was a hole in the target right where the heart would be. She lowered the gun and placed it back on the shelf. Then she turned around in Zack arms and looked at his dark brown eyes again. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back.

"If your brother finds out…" he began.

"He won't care." She said, moving closer to him. "We talked it out last night." She said. Then she pulled him close to her and began to kiss him. Without a moment's hesitation he began to kiss her back. Zack couldn't believe what he was doing. He was kissing Agent Booth's little sister. When they both stopped for air, he spoke.

"DJ, I think our age difference is too much." He as he ran up the stairs, leaving her there. He felt so bad for breaking her heart, but he was breaking his too. After all, she was only sixteen years old. He wasn't going to be like some of the people he saw everyday that had relationships with minors. He decided that it would be best for both of them. Zack only hoped that Agent Booth would see it that way too.

"Bones, where's Dannie?" Booth asked her as he entered her office, "She was supposed to be down at the shooting range with you."

"Well, I was too busy, so I sent Zack down there to teach her. He's just as good a shot as I am." She told him with reassurance.

"Ok, I'll go down and check on them." He said as he left the office. When he got into the elevator, Zack was leaving.

"Whoa, wait a second." He said, grabbing Zack's shirt. "Where's DJ?" he asked the young scientist.

"The shooting range. She kissed me, but I told her we couldn't be together because of our age difference." He said, deciding that bluntness was the best tactic here. Expecting to hear a gun go off, he waited, but instead received a open-hand pat on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you did that, Dr. Addy." Seeley said as he walked towards the elevator.

"Agent Booth?" Zack said.

"Yes, Zack?" he replied as he entered the elevator doors closed.

"I do love DJ."

Zack stood there as the elevator doors closed and Zack saw a glimpse of Agent Booth smiling. Did Agent Booth just call him Dr. Addy? He shook it off and headed towards his office.

When Seeley got to the floor above the shooting range, he began walking down the stairs, but instantly knew that something was wrong. Out of habit, he pulled out his gun. He slowly walked down the stairs and when he saw what was waiting for him, he screamed.

"Danielle!" he yelled. DJ was lying on the floor limply. Seeley ran over to his little sister, reholstering his gun and pulling his cell phone out in the process. "Dannie?" she moaned, "Come on sweetie, stay with me." He told her, holding her head and calling 911. After telling the 911 operator where they were located, he called Temperance and told her what happened. She told him that she would be right down. She got there before the ambulance to find Seeley holding DJ's bleeding head crying.

"Booth, try not to move her head too much." She told him softly. Then she noticed a piece of paper sitting underneath DJ's right thigh. She went over and carefully grabbed it. When she saw what it said, she almost started to scream.

_Dear Seeley,_

_Hello. You're probably wondering what happened to your dear Danielle-Jade. Let me tell you. After Dr. Addy left, I entered and sweet-talked her. Then I gave her a drug that temporarily paralyzed her and raped her. That's right, I raped her. I then broke her right Tibia and stomped on her knee. I also hit her head with the butt of the gun next to her. This is for stealing Dr. Brennan from me. She loved me. She should have come with me, but no. She had to stay with you. Now you know what your punishment is. This will not end until your beloved DJ is deceased. Be prepared to have your new love do an autopsy on a sixteen-year-old girl with light brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ex Special Agent Timothy Sullivan_

As she was reading the letter, Temperance began to sob. When Seeley saw this, he grabbed the letter out of her hands. After he read it, he screamed a gut-wrenching scream that Temperance never thought he would hear out of Seeley Booth. He then began to sob along with Temperance. By this time, the medics arrived and were taking DJ away on a stretcher.

After Temperance driving an extremely emotional Booth to the hospital, they discovered that DJ was in surgery for her wrist and knee. They waited in the room that would be home to DJ while she was recovering. Seeley sat in a chair, reading the letter over and over until Temperance took it away from him.

"Bones, give it back." He growled at her.

"No, Seeley." She told him, surprised at herself for calling him by his first name. "You need to be strong for DJ, and destroying yourself by reading this over and over is no way to be strong!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Temperance." He said as he placed his hand on her knee. "You're right." He told her.

About two hours later the nurses wheeled in DJ who had an IV and an oxygen tube in her nose. The nurse sadly told them that DJ had slipped into a coma in the surgery. Booth simply nodded numbly at the nurse and went to sit next to his little sister. Temperance chose this time to leave and call everyone at the lab. It was when she was about to call Zack that she realized how bad he would feel. Booth had told her about Zack leaving DJ down there on the way to the hospital. She decided that she would call him later.

Seeley was sitting next to his comatose sister when Temperance entered the room again.

"I called everyone except Zack." She told him. He looked at her, his usually energetic brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Why not?" he asked her. "He deserves to know…" he said, turning back to his little sister.

"Seeley. I don't want to have two people in the hospital." She told him cautiously. "I know that your angry with him, I understand…"

"No, Temperance, you don't understand." He said to her. "I know that it wasn't Zack's fault. Now please call him." He said gravely.

Temperance nodded, and then headed into the hallway to call Zack. Just as she was dialing his phone number, he heard a commotion coming from the nurse's station. When she went to check it out, she saw Zack Addy yelling at the nurses.

"Where is Danielle-Jade Booth!" he yelled at their faces. Temperance had never seen Zack angry before, and she was beginning to be thankful for that.

"Listen, unless your family, I can't give you her information!" the nurse yelled right back at the young doctor.

"Zack!" Temperance interrupted them and dragged him with her. "It's ok. I'll take him." She told the nurse who looked thankful to have Zack out of her hands.

"What happened?" he asked Temperance angrily as they walked to DJ's room.

"Zack, when you left the shooting range, did you notice anyone else that was there?" she asked him calmly.

"No, why?" he asked. "Angela just called and told me that DJ was in the hospital." As they stood in the doorway of DJ's room and Zack saw her, he collapsed on the floor screaming. "Oh my god!"

As Temperance was trying to get Zack to quiet down, Seeley stalked over and lifted Zack up off of the ground and dragged him into the empty waiting room down the hall. He set Zack down in one of the chairs and sat so he was facing the young doctor.

"Zack. You need to calm down so I can tell you what happened." He told him, holding his shoulders and forcing Zack to look him in the eye.

"O-o-ok." He said, pushing back the tears. Instead of telling him, Seeley pulled out the letter that Temperance had returned to him and gave it to Zack. As he was reading, he began sobbing. Seeley then sat in the chair directly next to Zack and put his arm around his shoulder. Zack collapsed into Booth's arms and continued to sob.

"Zack, she's in a coma. Sully hit her with the butt of the gun that she was using."

"I-I-it's all m-m-my fault!" sobbed Zack, still being held by Booth.

"No it's not." Booth told me. "This is no way your fault, do you hear me?" he said.

"Y-y-yes Agent B-B-Booth." Zack said, trying to hold himself together.

"Now listen. Even though she's in a coma, she can still hear us talking, so I'm gonna leave you and her alone to talk, ok?" Booth said as they walked back to DJ's room where Temperance was sitting and holding DJ's hands.

"Temperance, we're gonna leave these two alone for a little bit." Booth said, helping her into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"So, DJ. Your dad says that you can hear me, so here it is." Zack began. "He says it's not my fault that your like this, but I cant help but feel like it is. If I had stayed down there with you, I could've protected you from that stupid asshole Sully. I can't believe that he did this to you. God, I'm so sorry Danielle. I do love you, and I wish that we didn't have to worry about out stupid age difference, because I love you so much, DJ." Then Zack's voice began to break. "Well I guess that's all I have to say for now. Bye." As he was turning the doorknob to leave, he thought he heard a noise. When he looked at DJ, she was still. Deciding it was his conscience playing tricks on him, he turned back to the door.

"I l-love you t-t-too Z-Z-Z-Zack."

**Ooh, a _real_ cliffie! Review, review, review!**

-BONEScrazy09

8


	9. Quints?

"Bones, I don't know what I would do if she doesn't wake up…" Seeley told his partner as they sat in the waiting room. Now there were two little children sitting there. Seeley thought that they looked familiar, but he didn't know where from.

"Seeley, she'll wake up. I've only known her for a little bit and I know that she's strong. That's how she survived that blow to the head. Now stop thinking about it." She said as she linked her hand with his and squeezed his hand. He returned the squeeze.

"I l-love you t-t-too Z-Z-Z-Zack."

"DJ!" Zack screeched as he ran over to where she was trying her best to stay awake.

"Z-Zack. G-get Seeley." She managed to get out. Zack, obeying his orders ran into the waiting room.

"Agent Booth! DJ woke up!" he squeaked. Seeley in turn ran out of the waiting room. Temperance was about to do the same thing when she heard something she never thought she would hear.

"Daddy!" the little children squealed. Temperance didn't know who they were talking about until they ran up to none other than Dr. Zack Addy.

"Hey guys. Where's mommy and your brothers and sister?" he asked as he crouched down and gave them a hug.

"She told us to stay here and wait for you." The little boy said.

"And then she took the ofer kids and went to talk to the nurses." Finished the young girl.

"Oh, ok." Zack then realized that his boss was staring at him. "Um, I'll be right back." Zack said as he left the waiting room. About two minutes later, Zack returned with two little boys and a little girl. "Um, Dr. Brennan, these are my children." He said nervously, "Guys. Say hi to daddy's boss."

"Hi daddy's boss." They said as they waved their small hands. Temperance suppressed a giggle.

"Kids, sit down and play while daddy talks, ok?" he told his children.

"Ok, daddy."

"Dr. Brennan, let me explain." He began. "When I got back from Iraq, I was a changed man, in more ways than I knew. My girlfriend from before the war came to my apartment with five two-year-olds saying they were my children. At first I didn't believe her, so I did a DNA test. Well, it showed that I was indeed these children's father. It turned out that she was secretly taking a drug to help her have children. This drug, however, may cause the mother to have more than one child. Well, my girlfriend had quintuplets. So I then took on the role of 'daddy'. I kept it a secret from everyone because I understood why Agent Booth wanted to keep Parker a secret. After Howard Epps targeted Parker, I decided that if I ever did have any children, then I would keep them a secret from my work life. Anyways, these," pointing to the children, "Are my three-year-old children; Anthony Jackson Addy, Charles Eric Addy, Joseph Kyle Addy, Lilian Mae Addy, and Aiden Rose Addy." He then smiled.

Meanwhile Booth had pushed the 'nurse call' button and was waiting until they stopped checking her vitals so he could talk to his little sister. It only took the nurses about five minutes before they were done.

"Hey, baby girl." Seeley said as tears freely flowed down his cheeks.

"Hey Seeley." DJ said, a little more awake now.

"I'm so sor…"

"Don't tell me your sorry, Seeley. This had nothing to do with you." She shot back.

"Actually, Dannie. It had everything to do with me." Seeley said sobbing.

"What-what are you talking about?" DJ asked, getting very confused.

Seeley then read her the note aloud. By the time he read half of it, DJ was sobbing along with him. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

"Seeley, I'm scared…"

"Danielle. You are not going to get hurt again, do you hear me? I am going to track Sully down and shoot him. I swear that you will not be hurt like this ever again." Seeley said as he stood and held onto DJ's good hand. They both heard a noise, and turned to see Temperance, Zack and five little children coming into the room. "Zack, who are these kids?" Booth asked, just as confused as DJ.

"Um, well…these are my children." He stuttered.

"What!" Booth and DJ said at the same time.

After Zack explained the whole situation to the two Booths he introduced everyone.

"Anthony, Charles, Joseph, Lilian, and Aiden; meet Special Agent Seeley Booth and Danielle-Jade Booth." He said proudly. "Agent Booth, DJ, meet Tony, Charlie, Joey, Lily, and Aiden." Then Lily ran into Booth's arms as if she had known him her whole life.

"Well aren't you a little cutie?" Booth said as he lifted her up onto his lap. Meanwhile Tony had carefully walked over and was talking to DJ. Charlie, Joey and Aiden were talking to Temperance.

"Daddy said you're hurt and I can't play wif you…" then Tony ran to his father and whispered something in his ear. Zack nodded, and lifted Tony up and held him above DJ's head. Then, Tony gave DJ an innocent kiss on her forehead. "Mommy always makes boo-boos better with kisses, so maybe my kiss will make your boo-boo better too." Tony looked and saw that DJ was crying. "Oh no! Did I hurt you?" he yelled, tears welling up in his little eyes.

"No, Tony. Your kiss already makes me feel so much better." She said.

"All right, everybody. Let's go home so DJ can get some sleep." Zack said to his kids.

"But Daddy…" Lily said.

"No buts. Let's go." He told them. They all exited. On the way out, he turned towards DJ so that only she could see him mouth 'I love you'. DJ just smiled.

"Dannie, I'm going to leave so you can rest, ok?" Seeley said. DJ nodded. Booth then left the room and dialed his boss' number. After explaining the whole situation to Cullen, Booth knew exactly where Sully was. It turned out that the FBI was suspicious of some of his actions, so they placed a tracker on his car and on the bottom of his shoe. He was yet to identify it. Cullen told him the address and called for backup. Then Booth went into DJ's room and told her what he was doing.

"Seeley?" she yelled as he was leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful?"

"Always." He said smiling the charm smile.

Seeley drove like a maniac on the way to the address Cullen had given him. So much was happening right now. Not only did Zack like Dannie, but Dannie liked him back. Also, Zack had kids? Five of them! Before Booth knew it, he was a block away from the address. He parked his car on the side of the road and noticed the swat team van coming up behind him. He flagged them down.

"We gotta be careful with this freak." He began to explain to them, "He raped and stomped on a sixteen-year-old girl." He said, getting more and more angry by the second.

"Ok, Agent Booth." One of them said. Cullen had explained to them that the victim was none other than Booth's younger sister, Danielle-Jade Booth, and they all knew what they had to do. Then he gave Booth a bullet-proof vest and a helmet.

Then they all got into position. Booth's team was to enter the house and take Sully into custody if everything went according to plan. A younger agent's team was waiting in the backyard in case he tried to run.

When Booth slammed down the door with his foot, Sully was waiting for them. He was sitting in a lazy boy chair watching television. Then Sully looked at them and smiled. He held up his hand. When Seeley saw what was in his old friend's hand, his heart skipped a beat. It was a bomb. He had it strapped around his waist. Sully then pushed the button, not giving anyone a chance to escape.


	10. Girlfriend

DJ was playing checkers with Dr. Brennan when Angela burst into the room, followed closely by Hodgins.

"DJ!" she screamed. "I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get here, my daddy was doing a concert that I was attending, and then he pulled me on stage with him to introduce me to the world or something, and then I used Hodgins fastest car and raced over here." She said, carefully hugging DJ the whole time.

"Raced is right." Hodgins said, "she was going like 90 the entire time." He said, holding out his hands to show everyone that they were still shaking.

"I'm fine, Ange." DJ said as Angela pulled away from the death-grip of a hug, "Seeley is searching for Agent Sullivan right now."

"Honey, we have something to tell you." Angela said, her voice instantly becoming serious. "While we were on the way here, Cullen called us. Apparently Sully had a bomb strapped around his waist when the swat team and Seeley arrived."

"What are you talking about?" DJ said, becoming angry. "Seeley can't be…no. I don't believe you. He's not…"

"No, Deej. He's not dead, but he's in surgery right now. According to witnesses, Seeley got the worst of the explosion. He had a concussion, and they're trying to relieve the pressure on his brain." Hodgins said, coming over and putting his hand on DJ's shoulder. "He also may have temporary hearing loss."

"No!" DJ screamed. "I was the one that was supposed to get hurt, not him!" Angela looked at Temperance, who explained about the note that they found when they found DJ.

"Sweetie, I called Zack. He said something about getting 'them' ready, and then he'll be here. I could've sworn that I heard little girls laughing in the background…" she said. Temperance and DJ began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That was probably Aiden and Lily." Temperance told her. After noticing Angela's confused face, DJ told her about the quints.

"Why didn't he tell anyone!?" Angela screamed, causing a nurse to come and see what was wrong. After assuring her that everything was fine, DJ spoke.

"He didn't want them to get hurt because of his job." She told Angela. The awkward silence that was quickly filling the room was interrupted by a doctor entering the room, followed by nurses pulling Seeley in on a rolling bed and putting his next to DJ's.

"I'm under the impression that Mr. Booth's family is in this room?" DJ nodded. "Well I'm afraid the rest of you need to leave for a brief moment." Everyone except DJ left the room.

"Oh. Well, we have successfully relieved the pressure that was being put on his brain, and he has a broken wrist and temporary hearing loss. This will be his registered room. Are you his daughter?" he asked DJ.

"No, I'm his little sister."

"Oh. He was extremely lucky that his injuries were mostly superficial. By the way, my name is Dr. Collins. If you need anything else, please just use the call button. I'll be checking in on him along with nurses. Good day." He said as he left the room. After the nurses were done checking Seeley's vitals, they left the room.

"Seeley? Are you awake?" DJ asked, knowing that he was asleep.

"Are the nurses gone?" he said, opening one eye.

"Seeley! Why were you pretending to be asleep!?" DJ scolded him.

"I didn't want them to ask me all of those stupid concussion questions." He said as he sat up a little bit.

"I don't believe you." She said laughing. "What happened exactly?"

"When we busted open the door, Sully was sitting down watching television, that bastard. Then he held up his hand and pushed the button. The last thing I remember was turning for the door and then a loud bang." He told his little sister.

"Is—is he…dead?" she asked, tears welling up.

"Yes, Dannie." He told her.

"Good." She said, the tears now freely flowing. The silence was broken when five little children followed by four adults burst into the room.

"DJ!" Aiden and Lily squealed. The two girls ran over to their new best friend and began babbling about their newest toy that 'daddy' had bought them at the gift shop.

"Uncle Seeley, are you hurted?" Joey asked him. Seeley looked at Zack, confused why this child was calling him 'uncle'.

"I told them that they could call you Uncle Seeley. I hope you don't mind…"

"No, I don't. I'm already an uncle to my brother's three kids, so I'm used to it." Seeley said, watching Joey, Tony and Charlie try and get up onto his hospital bed.

"Uncle Seeley, did you die?" asked Charlie as he sat on Seeley's left thigh.

"No."

"Uncle Seeley, what's that on your arm?" Tony asked as he say on Seeley's right thigh.

"A cast. I broke my arm."

"Uncle Seeley, how did you broke your arm?" Joey asked him, sitting directly between his brothers and also right between Seeley's legs. Seeing Booth's pain, Zack quickly grabbed Joey and moved him next to Seeley's side.

"I got blown up." Seeley told them, thankful for Zack's move.

"Cool!" All three boys yelled.

"Zack?" came a voice from the doorway. Everybody looked and saw a tall redhead.

"Oh, hey Jessie." Zack said as he gave the woman a hug. DJ felt a pang of jealousy. "Everybody, this is…"

"Mommy!" screamed all five children at one time as they ran towards their mother.

"Well, you heard them. This is Jessica Andrews." Zack said. "Jessie, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, and Danielle-Jade Booth. DJ's my…" he began as Jessie went to shake DJ's hand.

"I'm his girlfriend." DJ said, smiling.

Talk about an awkward silence…


	11. Remembering

_"I'm his girlfriend." DJ said as she shook Jessie's hand._

"Oh, I see…" Jessie said. "Well, come on kids, let's go home."

"Mommy, we wanna stay wif daddy!" Lily said. All four of her siblings quickly nodded their heads.

"Guys, I'll see you next weekend…"

"Actually, Zack. Why don't you keep them this week." She said. "My new boyfriend and I want a little bit of time for ourselves." She whispered to him, pulling him aside.

"Jessie, you can't ditch your children for your boyfriend." Zack told his ex-girlfriend.

"Zack, I'm starting to think that I'm not fit to be a mother for five three-year-olds. Maybe your 'girlfriend' can be their new mother."

"Jessie, she's sixteen."

"I know, Zack, but she seems to really connect with them. Besides, the kids keep telling me that they wish they could live with you. I'll get the paperwork from my attorney and fax it to you." She then turned to her children. "Bye guys. Have fun with daddy."

"Bye mommy!" they all squealed in unison.

"Jessie, you can't just leave…" Zack said as she opened the door.

"Watch me, Dr. Addy." She said as she left the hospital room.

"What was that all about, Zack?" DJ asked him.

"Jessie is leaving these guys with me. Forever. She said that her new boyfriend doesn't want five three-year-olds. She's going to send me the paperwork." Zack said, sitting down in a chair next to Hodgins.

"Hey, it's ok man. You've got all of us to help you now." Hodgins said as he put his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Not meaning to change the subject or anything, but I have a question for my dear little sister." Booth spoke up from where he was surrounded by three little boys. "Why did you tell Jessie that you were Zack's girlfriend?"

"I-I don't know, Seeley."

"Come on, Dannie. It's not that hard of a question…"

"Seeley, I really don't know!" she screamed. "I have no idea. Who are these kids? Where am I? What's happening to me!"

"DJ, what's wrong?" Zack said, walking over to her bed.

"Who are you?" DJ asked him. "Seeley, why am I out of my bedroom? Who are all of these people? You told me not to leave…please don't be mad at me! I don't know how I left…" all of a sudden DJ began to go limp.

"DJ?" Zack screamed, "Danielle-Jade, stay with me!"

"I'm getting a nurse!" yelled Temperance, running out of the room.

"DJ? Come on DJ, stay with me…" Zack said.

That was the last thing DJ remembered before everything went black.

"It seems that Danielle had some pressure to her brain that the first MRI didn't catch." Said that doctor. He had taken DJ out of the room four hours ago, and had recently returned without the sixteen-year-old. "While we were trying to relieve the pressure, she flat-lined two separate times. We've been running tests and during a cat scan we noticed a mass in her temporal lobe. We removed it, and it was non-cancerous. However, her memory may be temporarily blocked. When she woke up, she began worrying about why she wasn't in her room. She got so bad that we actually had to sedate her. She's in the ICU at the moment under careful surveillance. She should be able to return here tonight."

Booth waited until the doctor left to address everyone.

"It's my fault that she was freaking out." He began. "I didn't realize that keeping her locked up all this time had that large of an affect on her."

"Booth, they got the mass out. All we have to do is find a trigger to get her memory back." Temperance said. Zack had taken his children home, and told everyone that if they found anything else out, to call him. "I'm going to go call Zack." She said as she left the room.

"Seeley, sweetie." Angela said, moving towards his bed, "DJ is a strong girl. Like Brennan said, we just need to find a memory trigger."

It wasn't until about eight o'clock that evening that they brought DJ back into her normal room. She was sleeping at the moment, so Hodgins and Angela decided to go get something to eat.

"DJ, I'm so sorry." Booth began, "I shouldn't have left you in your bedroom for ten whole years. If I had known what kind of an affect it would have on you…"

"Seeley, stop rambling." DJ said. Seeley looked over and saw that his little sister was awake.

"Dannie, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked her.

"Watching the Super bowl with you." She answered. Seeley sighed. The last Super Bowl was six months previous. "Seeley, the doctors said that my memory is temporarily blocked. How long has it been?"

"Dannie, the last Super Bowl was six months ago." Seeley looked over at DJ, who had begun to cry. "But Bones said we just need to trigger your memory, and then it should all come back." He said, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Who is 'Bones'? Oh, that doctor you work with, right? You talk about her all the time."

"Danielle, you've met her before."

"Really?" as she said this, Temperance entered the room.

"DJ, do you remember me?" she asked the teenager.

"I've seen pictures of you before." DJ answered. Temperance sighed. Apparently she didn't remember meeting the doctor. "Wait." She said. "Did I lock you two in a closet?" she asked, looking like she was zoned.

"Yes, DJ!" Seeley yelled. Temperance walked over to her bed.

"What else do you remember?" Brennan asked her.

"Nothing, sorry." She said. Brennan's face then lit up.

"I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

"What is she doing?" asked DJ.

"I have no idea." Seeley replied. When Temperance entered the hospital room, she was dragging Hodgins behind her.

"DJ, do you know who this is?" She asked excitedly.

"Um…hey! You tried to get to eat a spider! Said that they were a rare delicacy!" DJ shouted at him. Hodgins' face lit up along with Temperance's and Seeley's. Temperance then ran back out of the room and grabbed Angela. When they came back in, DJ squealed. "And you and I used the Angelator to see what Seeley and Temperance's babies would look like!"

Angela ran over to her. "You're remembering!" she yelled as she hugged her. When DJ didn't hug her back, she began to worry. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I-I feel like there's something, or someone missing. I don't know who, but I just feel it…" as she was saying this, the door to the hospital room opened, and a man with dark brown hair and eyes stood there. When DJ looked at him, she instantly had a flashback.

_Begin Flashback _

_"What do I do first, Zack?" she asked him. They were standing in the shooting range of the Jeffersonian. _

_"Well, pick it up." They both giggled. _

_"Ok, now hold do I hold it?" she asked him. _

_"Well, you've gotta put it up to your eye level, like this." He told her as he put his hands on hers and helped her raise the gun in a sort of backwards hug. "Put your elbow down lower." He whispered quietly in her ear and gently pushed her elbow down a little bit. "Square your hips." He said as he put his hands on her hips and moved them slightly. DJ felt a shiver go up her spine. Then he resumed he hands on top of hers and helped her aim it. "Then, you pull the trigger." He said. She pulled with her index finger. When she looked, there was a hole in the target right where the heart would be. She lowered the gun and placed it back on the shelf. Then she turned around in Zack arms and looked at his dark brown eyes again. She leaned in to kiss him, but he pulled back. _

_"If your brother finds out…" he began. _

_"He won't care." She said, moving closer to him. "We talked it out last night." She said. Then she pulled him close to her and began to kiss him. Without a moment's hesitation he began to kiss her back. _

_End Flashback _

"Zack!" she yelled without thinking.

"DJ! You remembered me!" Zack said, running to her bedside.

"Thanks to you, I remember everything." She said, pulling him in for a kiss. When he wouldn't, Seeley cleared his throat.

**"Go ahead, Zack." He said calmly. Zack looked at Agent Booth, then turned back to DJ and leaned in for a kiss. **


End file.
